When a patient is rushed to the hospital with a suspected injury, he or she may undergo one or more diagnostic tests. While modern diagnostic techniques and medical imaging technology can determine if a patient has bled into a body cavity, it is difficult to reveal in a timely manner whether a patient is experiencing ongoing internal hemorrhaging. The inability to quickly determine that a patient is actively hemorrhaging means that the patient may not be treated in time for this condition and this in turn may lead to serious injury or even death.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a method and system for identifying active or on-going internal bleeding and the site of blood leakage in a patient.